


yeteuk | "everything's going to be fine"

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [11]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "Everything's going to be fine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	yeteuk | "everything's going to be fine"

Yesung stands back as everyone crowds around Sergeant Park Jungsoo who’s come back from the military for the day. The other boys all wait patiently to give their leader a hug (except for Donghae who’s barreled to the front of the line and refuses to let go), but Yesung stands off to the side. It’s only a matter of time before he leaves for the military as well and he’s not quite sure how Leeteuk manages to always sound so happy.

_I hope you’re all listening to the managers!!_  
_Somebody make sure Donghae gets to his filming on time tomorrow.  
_ _My fans keep sending me photos of girls to pass around the dorm kkkk. Your hyung is the most popular now ^^_

His texts all sound happy and, well, like nothing has ever changed, but when Leeteuk comes back to the dorms for the first time, Yesung can see how much army life has worn on him. Leeteuk looks old. Not like old man old, but it’s very clear he’s not the eternal 25 year old from before. He has worry lines that weren’t there before, and he doesn’t laugh as easily as he did before. 

Yesung takes an anxious breath. Right before he left, over a bottle of soju, Leeteuk confided in the members that he was worried there wouldn’t be a Super Junior to return to once his two year term ended. Of course, the boys all promised that  _of course_  Super Junior would still be waiting for his return, but everyone knew that might not be true. 

Yesung doesn’t want to say goodbye to this yet. What would he do if he wasn’t in Super Junior? What will he do when he has to be away for two years?

Two years. It seems like half a lifetime.

Leeteuk’s made his way through the member hugging line and sees Yesung off in the corner. He makes his way over and takes his dongsaeng into his arms. “You’re worried, aren’t you?” he whispers so the others can’t hear.

Yesung clutches onto Leeteuk. “I’m enlisting in May.”

Leeteuk gives him a squeeze. “Everything’s going to be fine,” he says reassuringly. His eyes crinkle when he says it and Yesung can see the sincerity in his eyes. “I promise.”

Yesung hugs him again and tries to believe that Leeteuk is right.


End file.
